Redwall Meets Animal Crossing
by jedimasterzajac
Summary: What happens when Bob goes to Redwall and Cluny to Animal Crossing? R&R. Crossover with Animal Crossing and Redwall
1. Through the Portal

Redwall Meets Animal Crossing

Disclaimer- I don't own Animal Crossing or Redwall.

Chapter 1: Through the portal

---In Peoplesville---

Nook clapped his hands. "The portal is all done!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever, you idiot," Bob said, looking away from the Video Game on sale.

Nook angrily replied, "You want to know what my New Years resolution is? To not take any crap from my customers! So good luck making money on your own!"

Bob chuckled. "SuperMall is just down the road, I can sell it them!"

Nook got so angry he pushed Bob through the portal. Bob fell through time and space....

---In St. Ninian's---

Cheesethief walked up to his master, with a little handmirror.

"Uh, sir, the thingy is going weird!" Cheesethief said stupidly.

Cluny snatched it from him. It was swirling, strangely. He could make out the shape of a raccoon. He leaned a little closer, then got sucked in. But who got spit out was Bob.

"Who in the name of Cluny are you?" Cheesethief asked.

"I'm Bob, and you sure look yummy...." Bob said, starting to drool.

"Oh crap...." Cheesethief began, before he was swallowed whole.

"Time for a hunt!" Bob said, sniffing for more rats.

---In Peoplesville---

Cluny was thrown out of the portal. He landed with a soft thud, then looked around. He seemed to be in some kind of Department Store.

Nook greeted him. "Welcome to Nookingtons, may I help...ACK!" Nook choked, because he was lifted from the ground around the neck my Cluny's tail.

Cluny laughed evilly. He squeezed a little tighter, then Nook stopped strugling. His head fell forward, as Cluny dropped him to the ground. He laughed softly. Then he walked out of the store.

Cluny first saw a store called SuperMall. It was right next to Nookingtons. He went inside. A mouse greeted him,

"Hi, I'm Samson, and if you need...." He was cut short by a whip of the tail from Cluny.

He grabbed some weapons, his usual battle gear, then ran away to fing another victim. 


	2. Slaughter Festival

Disclaimer- I don't own Redwall or Animal Crossing

Chapter 2: Slaughter Festival

---Cluny's Base---

Bob had eaten about three rats when they started to panic. They threw spears at him, but he waved those out of the way. A resistance of twenty rats or so attacked. In a moment they were all in Bob's stomach. According to his sense of smell, there were no more rats in the area. Bob started marching towards Redwall, licking his lips.

---The Wishing Well---

Cluny had lured the whole town into coming to the Wishing Well with a story of the president being in town. Behind the giant tree, Cluny loaded his missle launcher. He climbed to the top of the tree and fired some missles. There was alot of chaos, but every one was dead. Cluny laughed cruelly, kicking over dead bodies and firing at the town with his missles. He was surprised to see Tortimer jump out and block the way to the Train Station.

"You may have conquered this town, but you will never conquer Bluewall! Heh heh heh HOORF!" Tortimer said bravely. Cluny easily lifted him into the air and threw him to the ground. Tortimer was paralyzed, and was in extreme pain.

"I'll let you die slowly, old turtle," Cluny said, kicking at the animal. He boarded the train set for Bluewall.

------------------------------

Short, right? Wrong!

------------------------------

---Redwall---

Bob was munching away at helpless mice. Sure, he ran into trouble with a badger, but he pushed her off easily. A little mouse that kept tripping raised a sword to fight him, but Bob swallowed him whole and spat out his head. A little female mouse screamed and ran up to fight him, but she was even tastier than the warrior mouse. Bob knocked down the gate, and ran inside to find a feast of little mice just waiting to be eaten.

---Bluewall---

Cluny was amazed. It looked exactly like Redwall, only run by other animals. Cluny went into a forest called Mossdaisy, and began thinking up a plan.

---Tortimer---

Tortimer was laying motionless, scarcely alive. A little bright fairy appeared and gave him a little water. He drank it. It tasted funny, but he immediately felt better. The fairy zoomed around.

"Yay! Now you will never die!"

Tortimer got up and said to the fairy, "Try and kill me then, HOORF!"

The fairy took out a dagger and pierced him in the heart. Tortimer didn't even feel a thing.

"So I am invincible! HEH HOORF!" Tortimer said, jumping for joy. He tried to hug the little fairy, but it vanished into white smoke. 


End file.
